A Regret
by Park Soo Yeon
Summary: Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae sudah satu tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun tiba-tiba Donghae memutuskan Hyukjae secara sepihak. Di saat sedang sakit hati, datanglah Choi Siwon yang berusaha mendapat hati Hyukjae./HAEHYUK/YAOI/Mind to review? :D


**Title : A Regret**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : Haehyuk milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, dan Super Junior. Ide cerita murni milik author ^^**

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Annyeong haseyo readers! ^^

Park Soo Yeon imnida. Soo masih author baru disini. Mohon bantuannya! *bow ^^

Ini bukan FF pertama author, tepatnya FF kedua. Makanya author masih terbilang baru banget kalau dalam dunia per FF-an. Jeongmal mianhae kalau masih banyak typo berterbangan (?).

.

.

.

Apartemen Seoul, kamar 228.

Kamar itu terlihat gelap. Namun jika diperhatikan, ada seorang namja berambut blonde yang sedang memeluk lututnya di bawah langit malam. Lee Hyukjae.

**Eunhyuk's POV**

Aku menangis sejak tadi siang. Bayang-bayang Donghae terus berputar-putar di kepalaku. Ya tuhan, baru saja aku kehilangan orang tuaku, kenapa harus ada masalah baru menimpaku.

_Flashback on_

"_Hae-yah." kataku lalu memeluknya._

"_Eunhyuk-ssi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujar Donghae serius. Tumben sekali dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi._

"_Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran masih menggelayut di lengan Donghae._

"_Kita putus." Ujar Donghae dingin._

"_Mwo?" kataku tak yakin lalu menatap wajahnya._

"_Kita PUTUS, Lee Hyukjae." Donghae mengulang katanya-katanya sambil menekankan kata putus._

"_Yah, apa maksudmu Hae?" tanyaku bingung._

"_Apa kau bodoh hah? Kita putus!" bentak Donghae membuatku tersentak ke belakang._

"_Hae kau tidak sedang main-main kan?" kataku tak percaya._

"_Apa kau tidak menyadarinya Hyuk? Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu kau tahu?" kata Donghae tajam._

"…" _Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Kenapa mataku terasa panas sekali?_

"_Kenapa Hae? Kenapa? Kau mencintaiku bukan?" kataku sambil menggigit bibirku, berusaha menahan isakanku._

"_Kau pikir aku mencintaimu? Tidak! Tidak sama sekali! Aku hanya memanfaatkan hartamu saja. Jadi jangan harap kau menjadi namjachinguku lagi setelah ini." Kata Donghae lalu meninggalkanku._

_Aku menunduk. Hatiku terasa sesak sekali. Aku mencintaimu Hae! Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku? Bulir-bulir air mulai menetes dari mataku._

"_Hae chagi!" Kudengar suara yeoja memanggil nama namjachingu… ani, mantan namjachinguku tepatnya._

_Kulihat Donghae memeluk yeoja itu. Kulihat muka yeoja itu. Omo…! Bukankah itu Jessica, yeoja yang menjadi primadona di sekolahku yang katanya mengejar-ngejar Donghae selama 2 tahun ini._

_Jadi, inikah penyebab kau memutuskanku Hae? Apakah aku harus merelakanmu sekarang juga? Tapi… aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat mencintaimu Hae…_

_Flashback off_

Andai saja ada mesin waktu yang dapat memutar ulang waktu. Aku jadi tidak harus menyesali apa yang telah terjadi seperti sekarang. Sebutlah aku ini cengeng seperti yeoja. Tapi apa aku salah menangisi semua ini?

Lee Donghae…

.

.

.

Pagi hari, aku memerhatikan pantulan diriku di cermin. Wajahku jadi terlihat tua. Lihat saja, kantung mataku jadi lebih hitam. Aish, aku memang tidak tidur semalaman karena Donghae. Lihatlah, gara-gara kau aku menjadi begini.

Tak mau berlama-lama, aku cepat-cepat mengganti baju dan pergi menuju halte. Aku duduk di bangku paling pojok sambil menunggu bis dan mendengar lagu lewat I-Phone ku.

DHEG

Donghae dan Jessica. Mereka bergandengan tangan. Kenapa mereka datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Mereka tertawa dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Tahan, tahan, Lee Hyukjae. Jangan sampai kau menangis lagi. Tapi…

**Author POV**

Eunhyuk menatap nanar leher Jessica yang dipenuhi tanda merah. Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk menahan tangis.

Eunhyuk muak terhadap Donghae yang ternyata selama ini hanya mempermainkannya. Eunhyuk benci terhadap Donghae yang selama ini hanya memanfaatkan hartanya. Padahal Eunhyuk tulus mencintai Donghae.

Eunhyuk berusaha untuk tidak terlihat Donghae. Namun terlambat, Donghae terlanjur melihat keberadaan Eunhyuk. Sedihnya, Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan 'kegiatan'nya bersama Jessica.

"Semudah itukah kau melupakan aku, Lee Donghae?" gumam Eunhyuk lirih.

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

Seperti biasa aku menjemput Jessica tiap pagi di apartemennya. Sebenarnya aku agak malas menjemput Jessica hari ini. Tapi karena dia memaksa, apa boleh buat. Terkadang aku kesal akan sikap manjanya, berbeda dengan Hyukkie.

…

Eh, kenapa aku membicarakan Hyukkie? Yah, sebetulnya setelah aku memutuskan Hyukkie, kami tidak berhubungan lagi. Namun entah kenapa aku sering memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini. Hah, lupakan Lee Donghae!

"Oppa? OPPA!" teriak Jessica.

"Eh, waeyo?" kataku terkejut sambil mengerjapkan mata.

"Oppa melamun ya?" tanya Jessica.

"Aniyo Sica-ah. Ayo cepat naik motor. Jangan sampai kita telat." kataku. Jessica menurut dan segera menaiki motor. Karena takut terlambat, aku memacu motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Yaaa! Oppa! Jangan cepat-cepat!" protes Jessica mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku.

Entah, ada yang berbeda. Mengapa aku biasa saja saat dipeluk oleh Jessica. Biasanya kalau aku dipeluk oleh Hyukkie, biasanya jantungku akan…

Kenapa kau jadi memikirkannya lagi Lee Donghae! Lupakan dia, dia itu hanya masa lalumu. Jangan dipikirkan.

Akhirnya Sampai di Kyunghee University. Aku memarkirkan motorku dan mengantarkan Jessica ke kelasnya.

"Oppa ke kelas dulu ya." Kataku lalu mencium pipi Jessica sekilas. Kulihat pipinya memerah. Cih, hanya cium pipi saja sudah memerah. Dasar yeoja.

Setelah itu, aku langsung ke kelas. Haha, beruntung sekali Kangin Seongsaenim belum masuk ke kelas. Jika iya, aku pasti sudah dicincang dan menjadi santapan makan siang hari ini.

"Terlambat lagi, Lee Donghae?" tanya Yesung, teman sebangkuku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lihat saja, Kangin seongsaenim belum masuk. Artinya aku belum terlambat kan?" kataku cuek.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan monyetmu itu?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya." jawabku singkat.

"Mwo ya?! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yesung tak percaya.

"Sudah, aku tak ingin membahas itu sekarang. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti"

.

.

. SKIP TIME

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Hyuk!" panggil seseorang saat pulang sekolah.

"Ne, Wookie?" tanyaku lemas.

"Waeyo, kau terlihat lemas? Kau sakit?" tanya Ryeowook, teman sebangkuku.

"Aniya, gwechana, Wookie. Ini hanya pusing biasa. Aku… aku pulang dulu." Buru-buru aku mengambil tasnya dan melesat menuju taman.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumam Ryeowook bingung.

Aku terus berlari ke arah taman di belakang sekolah. Taman itu selalu sepi dan menenangkan. Aku menaruh tasku dan duduk di hamparan rumput taman itu.

"Hiks… Hiks…" Aku menangis lagi. Donghae-yah, bisakah kau tidak membuatku menangis sehari saja. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku terluka di sini.

_Flashback on_

_Aku berjalan ke luar kelas dan melewati lapangan basket. Samar-samar aku mendengar Donghae dan Yesung tengah berbicara serius dan menyebut-nyebut namaku. Tentu saja aku penasaran dan menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan._

"_Aku hanya memainkannya. Dia itu sangat kaya. Jika aku pacaran dengannya, utang perusahaan appa ku yang bangkrut bisa tertutupi." Jelas Donghae santai._

"_Jadi, kau hanya memacarinya karena harta?! Yang benar saja Donghae. Pikirkan perasaannya!" bentak Yesung. _

"_Hae! Kau ini, memainkan perasaan Eunhyuk. Walaupun dia bukan yeoja, tapi tetap saja dia pasti sakit hati diperlakukan seperti itu." kata Yesung kesal._

"_Biar saja. Aku memang tidak mencintainya sejak awal. Jadi untuk apa aku memikirkan perasaannya." Jawab Donghae._

"_Aku tidak percaya bisa memiliki sahabat tidak berperasaan sepertimu Hae. Aku doakan agar kau tidak masuk neraka." kata Yesung tajam._

_Aku menutup mulut dengan tanganku saat mendengar penuturan Donghae. Apa yang kudengar ini benar? Tuhan, aku harap ini hanya mimpi. Rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang juga!_

_Flashback off_

Baru saja kemarin aku menangis. Tapi sekarang kau membuatku menangis lagi. Kau memang hebat Donghae. Membuat seorang Lee Hyukjae menangis dua hari berturut-turut karena satu kata, cinta. Ya, cinta.

"ARGH! Lee Donghae, neon jeongmal! AKU BENCI KAU LEE DONGHAE!" teriak meluapkan seluruh emosiku yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Hiks… Donghae-yah. Bisakah kau kembali padaku? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." kataku sambil menelungkupkan wajahku.

**Author POV**

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, Siwon sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Gwechana…" tanya Siwon.

"Eunhyuk?" tanya Siwon lagi setelah melihat name tag di kemeja Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menoleh. Siwon menatap Eunhyuk di depannya. Penampilannya sungguh menyedihkan. Rambut acak-acakan, mata sembap, dan wajah memerah.

"Nu… nuguseyo?" tanya Eunhyuk takut-takut.

"Choi Siwon, semester empat." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"…"

"Apa kau ada masalah sampai-sampai kau teriak-teriak di taman ini?" tanya Siwon.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kau hanya seorang asing bagiku!" kata Eunhyuk ketus. Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau kau ingin cerita seseuatu, cerita saja kalau itu memang membuatmu lega." Siwon menepuk pundak Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatap Siwon dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hiks… Siwon, aku butuh seseorang sekarang yang dapat meredakan emosiku saat ini. Ya, aku tau kita baru saling mengenal, tapi… aku benar-benar butuh seseorang yang dapat menemaniku sekarang." Kata Eunhyuk menangis di pelukan Siwon.

"Ne, menangislah sesukamu, Hyuk." kata Siwon lembut mengelus rambut Eunhyuk.

"Si… Siwon… Apa aku salah memilihnya? Hiks… Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, D… Donghae…" kata Eunhyuk putus-putus.

"Sssh… Uljimma, Hyukkie. Tenanglah." Siwon menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terus menangis di pelukan Siwon.

Setelah agak tenang, barulah Siwon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sekarang kau bisa jelaskan semuanya kan Hyuk? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada orang lain." janji Siwon. Eunhyuk menatap mata Siwon dalam-dalam.

"Donghae… Dia cinta pertamaku dan kami sudah berpacaran semenjak satu tahun yang lalu. Ya, tentu saja itu bukan waktu yang sebentar." Eunhyuk menarik napas.

"Setiap hari aku melewati hariku bersamanya, suka maupun duka." Mata Eunhyuk menerawang jauh ke depan. Mengingat saat-saat tak terlupakan antaranya dan Donghae.

"Tapi…" Eunhyuk menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Dia mengkhianatiku! Kemarin, ia memutuskanku di atap sekolah. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia hanya memanfaatkan hartaku saja." Suara Eunhyuk berubah lirih. Eunhyuk kembali menangis. Siwon menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Si…. Siwon…" gumam Eunhyuk bingung.

"Tenanglah. Aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang seperti itu." Siwon melepas pelukannya.

"Cukup ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua. Yaksok?" Siwon mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ne yaksok." sahut Eunhyuk membalas uluran jari Siwon.

**TBC**

FF nya jelek ya? T^T

Jeongmal mianhae kalau jelek T^T

Dan sekali lagi mianhae kalau banyak SiHyuk moment nya! ._."

Tapi tenang aja ini FF HaeHyuk ^^

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu untuk memperbaiki kekurangan yang ada di FF ini ^^

Review please? :D


End file.
